


Façade

by DemigodInTraining



Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Demigod High school AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, sub!Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemigodInTraining/pseuds/DemigodInTraining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15-year-old Percy Jackson lives alone with his abusive step-father after his mother passed away seven years ago. <br/>One day, he gets an acceptance letter from Olympus Academy-a boarding school for rich kids. <br/>Bewildered, since he is in no way rich and did not apply, yet received that he will not have to live with his step-father during the school year, he packs his bags and leaves as soon as possible. <br/>When he arrives he finds that it will be a lot harder to hide all his scars and his lack of self worth when a group of kids decide to be his friend. What happens when Percy learns that this school is not for rich kids-that it is actually a school for Demigods-the children of the gods-and he is one of them? Will he be able to keep up his façade?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Façade

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Contains Abuse, Bullying, PDA, and may contain mentions of sexual intercourse.
> 
> Characters:  
> Freshmen-Leo, Hazel, others  
> Sophomores-Percy, Frank, Nico, Piper, Katie, others  
> Juniors-Annabeth, Juniper, Jason, Reyna, Travis, Conner, others  
> Seniors-Thalia, Luke, Silena, Grover, Drew, others
> 
> Relationships: M/M, F/F, M/M/F, M/F

SMACK!

"Brat! Why didn't you buy me beer?!"

"I-I'm sorry! Th-they said I'm too young!"

SMACK!

"Then you should have stolen it!"

A large, fat, walrus-like man stood hovering over a small, frail, raven haired, sea-green eyed boy. The walrus-man was mercilessly smacking and punching the boy around, upset at the lack of beer. The man, obviously drunk, smashes an empty beer bottle lying on the floor, over the poor boy's head. The boy was sobbing, pleading for mercy, pleading for the man to stop, but the man did not. 

The man picked up the boy, and tossed the boy over his shoulder, then turned and hobbled into his bedroom. The door was slammed shut, and soon, the only sounds heard in the small apartment, were the sounds of screams of pain, moans and grunts of pleasure, muffled cries for help, and the sound of skin on skin contact.  
_________________________________

The very next morning, the small boy gently wriggled out of the arms of the walrus-man, and crept to the kitchen, wincing at the pain in his lower areas. 

The boy got out the pans, pancake-mix, eggs, and oranges, and got to work, making breakfast for his abuser. 

Once the boy was done, he set the food for the man, cleaned up his work station, then changed into a long sleeved t-shirt, blue jeans, and a sweater. 

He slowly crept out of the house, hoping to avoid any unwanted attention.

"Hey look! It's the fag!"

Too late.

The boy tries to escape the three bullied by ducking into the nearest alley, but it is a dead end. Soon, his screams and cries plague the silence of the warm, sunny morning.

\---

Dusty, dirty, and bleeding, the boy stumbles over to his final destination, the mailbox. 

By the time he reaches there, it is early afternoon, just the time the mail carrier comes. The mail carrier, aware of how the boy always comes beat up and depressed, always hands the boy his mail in person, to avoid any unwanted hands on the mail. Today, the mail carrier had something very special for the boy.

"Hello there."

"Hi," the boy's voice is small and frail, and the mail carrier cannot help but feel bad for him.

"Here," the mail carrier hands him a small first-aid kit, and watches as the boy bandages up his wounds.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Here is this too, it looks very important."

"Thank you."

The mail carrier nods, puts the other mail into the designated boxes, then leaves, leaving the small boy sitting on the grass, staring down at the mail in his hands. 

The boy flips through it, only seeing bills, bills, and more bills, all that he would have to pay. At last, something catches his attention. He opens the fancy letter.

\-----  
To: Perseus Jackson, East One-hundred-and-fourth and First, Manhattan, NY  
From: Chiron Brunner

Dear Mr. Perseus Jackson,

It has come to my attention that you have been enrolled into Olympus Academy. Normally, we do not accept students so late in the school year, but seeing your records and that tuition that has been payed for you by an anonymous donor, we would love to have you at Olympus Academy. Below is the list of items you will need to bring. A car will be waiting for you outside of your home tomorrow morning. Please be of haste.

Sincerely,   
Chiron Brunner, Principal of Olympus Academy  
\--  
Please bring the following:

Clothes  
Pencils  
Paper  
Pens  
A binder  
A backpack  
Good behavior  
A positive attitude  
And any other items you might see of need(NO weapons, drugs, etc...)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on this website, so I am trying to figure out how this works. Other than that, I will try my best to update this story as often as I can, and every time I publish a chapter, I will make sure that I have written it to the best of my current abilities.


End file.
